Killing Loneliness
by Fyaran
Summary: One Shot Yaoi... Mello X Matt... O rapaz solitário aprende que nem sempre podemos fugir do que sentimos... Se não lhe agrada a ideia de ler yaoi boyxboy , não recomendo... Yaoi levezinho...


Killing Loneliness  
With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Ele ajeitou o cigarro entre os lábios, remexeu-se na cadeira e olhou para a janela, não parava de chover, podia ver grossos pingos caindo do céu contra o vidro fechado. Os dedos longos sacudiram a cinza do seu vício num cinzeiro. Pensava no outro que tinha saído a correr num impulso, na realidade tudo o que o outro fazia podia resumir-se a uma palavra apenas, impulsividade. E ele as vezes irritava-se solenemente com essa parte do amigo. Mas desta vez a culpa era dele,tinha sido ele a dizer aquela maldita palavra, tudo num impulso tal como o outro, pensou que era o pagamento por passar tanto tempo com o amigo, tornar-se impulsivo ele também. Já se tinham passado horas desde que ele tinha saído, e agora deveria estar a vagar pela rua em baixo daquela chuva.  
Quanto tempo mais ficaria ali a espera? Passou a mão pelos cabelos numa tentativa frustrada de os tirar da frente dos olhos. Apagou o cigarro ainda a olhar para a porta. Definitivamente não valia a pena ficar ali, ele voltaria quando estivesse calmo. E assim encaminhou-se para a cama desabando sobre ela e caindo num sono agitado.

Chegou a casa já de madrugada, pensou em pedir desculpas por ter saído a correr, não estava no seu feitio pedir o que quer que fosse a ninguém porém sabia que ele era o único que lhe restava, aquele que nunca lhe voltava as costas. Não iria ser ele a deitar tudo a perder. Mas assim que entrou no apartamento viu que o outro já não estava acordado. Os cigarros no cinzeiro acusavam que se tinha cansado de o esperar. Encaminhou-se para o quarto do amigo, viu-o a dormir agarrado aquela consola portátil que mais parecia um apêndice do que um divertimento. Sorrindo, embora soubesse que não era algo de habitual nele, tirou a consola das mão do outro e arrumou-a na mesinha de cabeceira. Em seguida aconchegou-o nas cobertas e passou as mão pelo cabelo cor de fogo que tanto gostava, algo que nunca faria se ele estivesse acordado ou se alguém o estivesse a observar. E sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo:

- Desculpa ter fugido mas as vezes quando somos confrontados com um sentimento temos medo daquilo que vamos descobrir, e quando descobrimos ficamos sem saber como o admitir. Durante tanto tempo estive sozinho, uma solidão que me matava, mas que é necessária, eu quero ser o melhor, mas agora tu estas aqui, tu viste ajudar-me a superar esta solidão assassina.

Não disse um amo-te nem ao menos um gosto de ti, mas sabia que se o outro o consegui-se ouvir entenderia tudo o que tinha dito. Agora só faltava ter coragem de admitir que tinha fugido quando ele lhe disse que o amava apenas porque sentia o mesmo e não queria admitir.  
O rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo abriu os olhos, tinha ouvido o que o outro tinha dito, e tinha entendido perfeitamente o sentido das palavras. Levantou-se um pouco atordoado o outro que quase caiu da cama onde estava sentado. O ruivo levou a mão aos cabelos do outro sentindo a maciez dos fios cor de ouro, ao sentir o toque meigo ele fechou os olhos, a mão que estava nos seus cabelos deslizou até o seu rosto acariciando a face que poderia ser belíssima, não fosse a cicatriz que a rasgava, mais um dos frutos da impulsividade do loiro.

- Creio que entendi o que me querias dizer. Mas de qualquer forma gostaria que me explicasses melhor.  
Um sorriso doce traçou o rosto do ruivo. O loiro torceu as mãos nervoso, nunca fora do tipo de fazer declarações.

- Eu… Bem eu… EU AMO-TE MATT…  
As palavras praticamente saíram como um grito. Um grito que representava emoções e sentimentos há muito reprimidos.

- Bem tu sabes que eu sempre te amei Mello.  
A voz doce de Matt invadiu o espaço, o ruivo aproximou-se lentamente e Mello sentiu os seus lábios a serem suavemente cobertos pelos de Matt. O beijo que começou suave depressa se tornou mais desesperado, o ruivo invadiu a boca do outro vasculhando o seu interior, sorriu internamente ao constatar que sabia a chocolate, travava uma sensual batalha com a língua do loiro. Mello entrelaçou a sua mão direita nos cabelos de fogo, a esquerda agarrava o pescoço do outro enquanto sentia as mãos que acariciavam as suas costas. Os olhos verdes fitaram os azuis durante o que lhes pareceu uma eternidade. A mão delgada do ruivo entrelaçou a do loiro, sorriram amorosamente um para o outro.

- Posso ficar aqui contigo?  
Não estava no feitio do loiro pedir nada Matt sabia-o bem e por isso se surpreendeu tanto quando ouviu a pergunta.

- Claro que podes. Desde que tires essas roupas.

- Qual é o mal das minhas roupas? Porra como se pudesses falar sobre moda, fica sabendo que as tuas não devem muito ao bom gosto, sem falar naqueles óculos.

- Ora essa… Deixa a minha roupa quieta, que ela não tem nada a ver com a conversa.  
O ruivo riu, e o loiro não conseguiu não fazer o mesmo. Sempre impulsivo, sempre cortante ás provocações… Sempre ele mesmo.

- Ainda não me disseste qual o mal problema das minhas roupas. Fico mal com elas?  
Um meio sorriso formou-se no rosto de Matt enquanto ele analisava o corpo a sua frente.

- De maneira nenhuma. Não ficas nada mal com essa roupa, mas tenho a certeza que ficas bem melhor sem ela.  
O rosto do loiro ficou rubro.

- Tudo bem, mas essa roupa só sai se fores tu a tira-la…  
Matt soltou uma risada, olhando para Mello… Essa noite ia ser longa mesmo.  
Tanto tempo tinha passado até admitirem o que sentiam, agora nunca mais teriam de esperar, agora iriam aproveitar o tempo que tinham…

Infelizmente o destino tinha designado que esse tempo não seria muito… Em breve as Parcas cortariam o fio da tapeçaria onde aqueles dois tinham escrito a sua vida…

N.A. – Bem esta é a minha primeira fic de Death note. Na realidade a minha primeira fic yaoi, que surgiu numa inspiração louca quando pilhava o armário da cozinha em busca de chocolate. O par MelloxMatt é um dos meus favoritos. A musica Killing Loneliness pertence á banda HIM (que eu amo ) e creio que ilustra bem a solidão de Mello o rapaz que sempre quis ser numero um.

Bem espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei escrever esta fic.  
Reviews não fazem o seu dedinho cair, não custam nada, e fazem-me muito feliz...


End file.
